Iced Keys
by ItsKqrmq
Summary: If Lucy Heartfilia was an Ice mage, and was little like Gray and Lyon when Ur was still around..
1. Deliora

If Lucy was an Ice mage and hung out with Lyon and Gray while Ur was still alive..


	2. Three children, one teacher

Deliora. The demon of distruction destroying a certain village up north. All that is left from the village was remained corpses and ruins. As the demon made its way out of the ruined village, tons of villagers were killed in action. Suddenly, a child, and an older woman searched through the village just to find at _least _remaining survivors. One of them, was indeed, Gray Fullbuster.

"Hey! Ur, look who I found!" the white haired little boy shouted. The short dark haired woman ran over to see what he saw. "Hey, you, wake up! You doing alright?" asked the white haired boy to Gray. Gray opened his eyelids and stood up carefully. "I'm fine.." he mumbled.

"Well great then! My name is Lyon, and this is Ur."

"Hello, what's your name?" Ur asked back to Gray.

"My name is.." Gray paused for a bit. "Gray, Gray Fullbuster." Suddenly, Gray heard some ruffled movement near them. "Who's there?!" Lyon and Ur looked at what Gray was shouting at. As the person trying to get up, crumbled rocks fell to the ground. The three of them looked at the person, who's hair was blond. It seemed like a little girl with blond hair. The blond girl turned around slowly facing Gray, she had a dark blue hoodie on so no one could see her eyes. But it made it obvious that she was crying, afraid to answer him.

"Ohh.. Sweetie." Ur whispered as she walked towards the girl with open arms, preparing for a hug. Apparently, the girl accepted the hug, but she cried even more. Ur slowly picked her up and faced to the boys. "C'mon boys. Let's go to the cabin." Lyon grabbed Gray's arm and ran towards Ur as she leaded their trail.

After walking to a large wooden made cabin, Ur opened the door, and out came warm air. Ur slowly put the little girl down. "Here, lets go eat something.. Everyone must be hungry, yes?" Ur smiled to lighten up the mood a bit, and the three children walked towards the dining table. As Ur brought in some warmly baked muffins, she said, "So, what's your name hun?" The blond girl looked up at Ur and opened her mouth, unsure what to say.

"M-My.. My n-name is L-Lucy, ma'am..." she whispered but everyone heard her. "Lucy H-Heartfilia."

"What a pretty name! My name is Ur Milkovich." Ur then looked at the boys, making them introduce themselves.

"Uh- My name is Lyon Vastia." The Lyon looked at Gray.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster." Gray scratched the back of his neck. Ur gave the children one muffin to fill in their stomachs.

'_Only two survivors.. I wish the best of luck for them. But then again.._' Ur thought of something just as she was eating her last piece of crumb on her hand, '_I can just train them both, Ice Make magic like Lyon! They can be my students too, and Lyon will have company._' Ur gleamed at the plan. "So, Gray, Lucy, how would you both like to learn Ice Make magic?"


	3. First part of our Lesson

**The next day**

Everyone was outside for their training. "Alright, your first part of the lesson is to.. Strip." Ur suddenly stripped down to her underwear which made Gray and Lucy blush.

"W-WHAT?! W-WHY? It's snowing out here! Are you crazy?!" Gray complained.

"Y-Yeah.. A-Arn't we going to h-have frostbites?" Lucy agreed with Gray.

"Geez, calm down and do what she says. It's not that cold.." Lyon followed Ur and was already in his boxers. Ur sighed.

"You'll get used to it in the future." Ur faced towards Lucy. "It's okay Lucy. You don't have to strip if you don't want to." Lucy looked up at Ur.

"N-No! It's okay miss Ur.. I can-" Lucy gulped. "S-Strip." Gray and Lyon's face were a color of beet red. "I wanted to learn Ice Make Magic anyways.. This was my doing." Lucy continued. Ur's face gleamed at the brunette.

"Alright! That's the spirit! Now, just strip. Don't worry about the cold. Like I said before, you'll get used to it." Ur said with an innocent face of hers. Gray sighed, and began to strip following Lyon. Next this you know is that he was in his boxers, shivering in the cold. Lucy gulped once more, and began to strip down as well. Now every is in their underwear.

"H-Hey Ur? A-Are you s-sh-sure we aren't g-going to get any f-frostbites?" Gray asked between his cold shivers.

"Y-Yeah.. It's r-really c-c-cold out here." Lucy agreed with Gray again.

"M-Mph... Agreed." Lyon following Lucy, and agreed too. Gray sweat dropped at Lyon.

"I though you said you weren't even cold!"

"Like I said before, you'll get used to it." Ur replied with a laugh. She then walked over to grab her long wooly scarf, and wrapped it around the three children. Ur giggled. "Aww.. H-How adorable!" Ur began to cry of laughter. Gray, Lyon, and Lucy all blushed in embarrassment. The three of them were still sharing the scarf, hugging eachother with their half naked bodies.

Gray pouted slightly. "Man, this is going to be one long day.."


	4. Gray's new habit

Lyon approached Lucy. "Hey Lucy! Check this out!" Lucy looked at Lyon, wanting to see what he was doing. Lyon took a deep breath. "**ICE MAKE: SWORD**!" White cold fog appeared out of Lyon's hands, while Lucy and Gray looked at awe. Especially Lucy, who was watching Lyon's movement. Few seconds later, a long iced sword appeared in Lyon's hands. "Cool, huh?"

"Woah! How'd you do that Lyon~San? That was awesome!" Lucy's eyes gleamed at the White spiky haired boy.

"Oi! Lyon! How'd you do that?! Teach us!" Gray shouted as he jumped on Lyon's back, making him fall on the snow. Lucy laughed.

"Get off me you ice prick!" Lyon demanded, but both of the boys were already fell. Lucy really wanted to make an Ice Sword, seeing Lyon could do it, she wanted to make one too.

"**ICE MAKE: SWORD**!" Lucy memorized Lyon's movements, as she tried to summon the sword. Her hands started to fume white snow particles.

.

.

.

.

The poor blond girl was still in the same position, she was so sure that she did everything correctly. Everything seemed to blur, but there was a flash of blue and white appearing in her hands. An icey sword figure was laying in her palms. "I-I did it?.. I did- I DID IT!" Lucy screamed in excitement. Ur clapped her hands.

"I'm so proud of you Lucy!" she said with a smile.

"What!? OI! Lyon! Show me how to do it!" Gray continued to pesture Lyon.

"I SAID GET OFF OF ME YA DIM'WIT!"

Ur and Lucy both giggled at Lyon and Gray. '_Boys._' Ur thought. "Alright kiddos, put your clothes back on, and get ready. We need to run some errands." The little humans looked at Ur and quickly ran towards the house struggling to put their clothes on the way.

_**A few minutes later..**_

The four of them arrived at a little village. There was no sign of snow, instead- the air was warm from all of the warm baked goods that was set outside at a bakery. Almost every towns villager was here, shopping for or with their family.

"Alright, so first then we need to get is-" Ur pauses after she kept hearing sudden gasps from villagers.

"Oh my!" Said one female villager.

"Dear lord!" Said another.

Ur looked around seeing every villager was looking at the four of them. "What's going on?" Ur then turns around and took a quick glance at the children. '_One, check. Two, check. Three, HAS NO CLOTHES ON!_' Ur snapped out of her thoughts. "GRAY FULLBUSTER! WHY ARE YOU STRIPPING AT A PLACE LIKE THIS?!" Ur screamed at Gray who was dumbfounded. Gray suddenly looked down at himself.

"Wha- AHH! MY CLOTHES! It's all your fault I have this weird habit!" Gray yelled at Ur, while Ur gave him a punch.

"IT'S MY FAULT?!" Ur screamed. Everyone in the village were laughing at the two. Including Lyon and Lucy who was witnessing everything.

"Hehe.. You think we should've told him?" Lucy asked Lyon, still watching Gray and Ur fighting.

"Hah! Nah, he deserved it anyway." Lyon replied, laughing his head off. Once they got back home, Lyon was FOR SURE going to make fun at Gray.


	5. Comfort

**Normal P.O.V.**

After the long shopping, and Gray stripping in public all of a sudden, Lucy decided to flop herself straight to bed. Lyon decided to follow her.

"Something wrong Lucy?"

"No, I'm just super tired that's all." Lucy replied.

Lyon picked up a random pillow. '_Hehehe.._' he thought. "So, what do you think about Ur?" Lyon asked out of nowhere.

"She's very nice, and caring. Not to mention what happened in the village." Lucy giggled.

"Hm? Oh, yeah- _**PILLOW FIGHT!**_" Lyon then swings a pillow at Lucy. The blond girl screamed.

"AHH! LYON! YOU IDIOT!" Lucy laughed between her screaming and quickly grabbed two pillows and whacked them at Lyon. "Hahaha! See how you like it!" Lyon then started to whack Lucy with his pillows and laughed along with Lucy until the two children heard the door slam open.

"WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?! WHERE'S THE ROBBER?!" Gray and Ur then paused while they looked at the two children who, Lucy, who was under Lyon, and Lyon, who was on top of Lucy. Their hair were a complete mess.

"U-Uhm.. I can explain?.." began Lyon who started to get off of Lucy. Ur suddenly had a black aura around her, Lyon started to shiver. "W-Wait! I can explain! W-we were just-" Lyon got interrupted by an angry Ur.

"LYON! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A POOR INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL!" Ur began to whack Lyon with tons of pillows to show her 'fury'. Lucy giggled as Gray stepped towards her.

"You alright, Luce?" Gray asked Lucy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We were just playing a little pillow fight!" Lucy giggled. Then Lucy realized Gray had given her a nickname. "And, 'Luce'?" Lucy asked at her new nickname.

"Y-Yeah.. Do you not like it? Gomen, I should've asked-"

"Oh no!- It's okay! I love the nickname. Arigato, Gray~Kun!" Lucy quickly replied. Gray looked flushed for a second. Then a pillow smacked against his head.

"Haha! In your face!" Lyon laughed at Gray. Gray has gotten the urge to throw a pillow fight trantrum at Lyon, so Lucy decided to grab a load of pillows and fluffed them all next to Gray.

"Why you- Oh, well look at all of these _pillows!.._" Gray started to punch pillows in Lyon's direction. Ur decided to join along which shocked Lucy.

"Hehe, okay. I guess I should join as well!- KYA!" Lucy got interrupted when a pillow smacked her on the head, hard. Really hard.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone was silent until a cricket started chirping. The two children, and adult looked at Lucy with wide eyes. The pillow that _was _on Lucy fell off and landed on the floor. The blond haired girl didn't have a face expression, since no could see her eyes because there was a shadow blocking the view.

"U-Uh.. Lucy? Ya doing a-alright?" asked Lyon who finally broke the awkward silence. Lucy of course, didn't answer until everyone in the room, saw a tear rushing threw her eyelids. The two boys flinched.

"A-Ah! We're sorry Luce! W-We didn't mean t-to make you cry!" Gray tried to comfort her. Lucy covered her eyes with her hands and started sobbing. Apparently, that really _did _hurt her.

"Y-Yeah! Please don't cry!" Lyon agreed, but Lucy is still crying. The two boys looked at Ur for help, but she wasn't even in the room anymore. Then Lyon looked at Gray and mouthed, "_Gray, we gotta do something!_" Gray nodded thoroughly in agreement.

"_Lyon whadd'ya think girls like to be comforted by when they get- I don't know? A boo-boo?" _Gray mouthed back to Lyon. The white haired boy thought of something and gave Gray a sweat-drop. Gray unfortunately knew what he was thinking of. "_You'd think that'll work?!_"

"_I mean!- Do you want to see a girl cry?!_" Lyon replied back to Gray who sighed.

"_Alrighty then.." _Gray then looked at Lucy. Lyon did the same. '_I can't believe we're doing this.._" Gray thought. '_But it's the only way to get her to stop._' Gray looked at Lyon for countdown.

"3.."

"2.."

"1.."

.

Lucy heard the two boys counting down, and suddenly looked up with tears in her eyes. But she didn't know what was about to happen to her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The two boys then leaned over to Lucy and gave her a kiss on the cheek. **(With Lyon on one side, and Gray on the other.) **Lucy's face was a scarlet red color. Her eyes, was wide open in shock.

"W-Wha?!" she began to blurt.

"Ya feel better? Cuz' if you don't, I'm not doing this again!" Lyon said, his face was also red with Gray's.

"We did this for you to cheer up! You're lucky we don't like to see girls cry!" Gray was so embarrassed. The little brunette looked at both of the boys.

"Awhh! So you two _do _have a soft side after all!" Lucy giggled, wiping her tears away.

"SH-SHUT UP!" The raven, and snow haired boys yelled together. Ur was outside of the room, leaning on the door.

'_Aww.. I don't need to go inside to see what's happening, when I can hear what's happening!' _Ur smiled brightly to herself and went down to the kitchen to prepare dinner for everyone.

**Made: 12/5/2019**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Fairy Tail.**

**Note : Don't worry, I'm not ending this story! Kekeke!~ Thank you for all of your support, it really means a lot to me. Please don't forget to review! And also, if you guys have any ideas on this story on what I should add to it, that would mostly be very helpful. Thank you, and for my name, is not Hiro Mashima. Please continue reading on, when I post the next chapter!**

**:3**


	6. Ice make: Shell

**The next day**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I woke up with no one in the room. "Huh?" I guess everyone left me, they're probably downstairs eating breakfast. I quickly changed into warm clothes, brushed my teeth and went downstairs to see, the whole family sitting there, eating casually. "Ohayo min'na!" I greeted.

"Ohayo!"

I sat down next to Ur, and began eating on some scrambled eggs. "Arigato Ur."

"You're welcome Lucy." Ur smiled at me, which made me smile back. While Ur finishes washing the dishes, Gray, Lyon and I, ran outside.

"_Do YOu WaNna BUilD a SnOWmAN?_" questioned Lyon to Gray.

"Shud'dup! Idiot!" Gray then threw a snowball at Lyon who dodged his attack, laughing at him. I sighed, sitting on the snowy floor, watching the boys fight.

"Gray! Your clothes!" I yelled over to my raven haired friend.

"GAH! NOT THIS AGAIN!" Gray quickly searched for his clothes and wore them on

again. Lyon, who was still laughing, was rolling on the floor like a maniac. Everything was going just fine. Ever since the day me and Gray were found.. I felt like I was in an actual real family. Lyon and Gray as my brothers, and Ur as our mom. That would be amazing. That's when I realized.

"A new family." I smiled at the thought. Just as I was about to head back inside, there was a small earthquake. '_What the-_"

"Huh?"

We looked to over where a nearby village that was coloring the sky, red. Screams would be heard over where we were. Ur suddenly dashed out of the cottage and ran towards the village.

"KIDS! LET'S GO!" she would yell, making our curiosity grow. The earthquakes became bigger, and louder, as if the Earth itself, wasn't making it. Which was true. We all ran as fast as we could to catch up with Ur.

"What's going on?!" asked Lyon. Ur slowed down when we entered the village. There were runes, and flames on buildings. Villagers were screaming, running away with their lives.

'_No.._' This reminds me on the day when _Gray and I was found_. I looked over to Gray. "Gray.. Do you know what this means?..."

Gray looked at me with wide eyes. "**Deliora is back**.." I looked back up. There stood **Deliora**. I clutched my hands. Tears started falling off my cheeks.

"Don't worry.. We'll defeat him, I know it." Ur's positive comment didn't make anything better. What we're mainly worried about is _how _are we going to stop him.

**Gray's P.O.V.**

'_I can't believe it..' _He's back. I don't want any more flashbacks!.. I don't want to see my family dying in front of me anymore! I noticed Lyon was following Ur as she continued dashing through the ruins. I was left with Lucy to help out to lead the townspeople out off the disaster.

"LUCE! I'LL BE ON THIS SIDE! FIND AS MANY PEOPLE AS YOU CAN!"

"Alright!" she replied, and dashed away to help out another family. I did the same.

"Alright, please go over there! There's an exit, you should all be safe over there." I pointed towards an open gate leading everyone outside.

"Thank you young man, but what about you!?" said a woman who was carrying her baby.

"I'll be fine, just GO! GO!" As I shouted them away towards the exit, Lucy came towards me.

"That should be the last of them! Let's go find Ur, and Lyon!" Lucy grabbed my hand as we both raced to find Lyon and Ur.

'_They better be alright.._'

As we reached our destination, I saw Lyon passed out on the snowy field, and Ur in front of Deliora. "UR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GET OUTTA THERE!" Lucy then pulls Lyon over to the side.

Ur eventually looked back at us. Lyon was still unconscious. Lucy was focused on Ur with her worried eyes.

"GRAY! LUCY!" she gasped. But then gave us a smile. "Stay back!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I screamed. Not knowing what'll she do next.

**Ur's P.O.V.**

I looked back at my students. The were worried.

"Stay back!" I yelled. I proceeded to stare at Deliora. "LISTEN HERE, I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT ANYONE MORE!" I then made a quick movement with my hands, forming an X. Ever since we left Lucy and Gray behind, Lyon got knocked out by trying to save me from using his Ice Shield. I knew it was too much for him. It made me very angry to see someone hurt one of my students. Including family.

The wind started to blow my short hair up, as I had fumes of white and blue, with snowy particles around my body. Ice started to form on the floor to where I was standing. "I SHALL NOT LET YOU HURT.. MY STUDENTS!" I screamed to the devious monster who just roared.

"**ICE MAKE..**" I started chanting out what might cause my students lives separate. '_So, this is it huh? I never knew I had to use this ice make spell on someone before. Never knew this day would come. I'm sorry, Lyon, Gray, and Lucy. It's for Deliora's good. I love you three. Dearly._'

"NO! MASTER UR!" Lucy and Gray both screamed in urison. I knew tears were falling towards the snow. I just stood there, smiling like a fool.

"_**ICE MAKE: SHELL!**_" I screamed on the top of my lungs. A white flash flew across the field. Deliora once again roared. I looked back at Lucy and Gray who were crying. "You three.. Take good care of each other… And, please, please don't tell Lyon I made this ice. Tell him I died. If you tell him I'm in this ice.. He would spend years trying to find a way to undo this… I love you three. Take care.." Those were my final words. I felt right eye crack on the side of my skin, making the colors of my eyes change. After a few seconds, I couldn't hear anything except-

.

.

.

.

Cries.

**No one's P.O.V.**

"UR! NO!" Lucy and Gray called out to Ur, but what they both saw left was a huge block of ice. Covering Deliora.

"N-No.." Gray stuttered. He made his knees fall on the floor and covered his eyes. Lucy, on the other hand, was sobbing her heart out. Everything changed when Lyon woke up.

"What happened.. Where's Ur?" he questioned until he saw the huge ice. Inside was Deliora himself. He was frozen. Not making a single movement. Lyon's eyes grew wide. "I-Ice.. Shell?..." he then turned to Gray. "WHAT HAPPENED TO UR?!"

Gray stood silent. "She died." Gray finally got those words out of his mouth. Lyon was shocked.

"WHY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING YOU FOOL!" Lyon pushed Gray aside. Lucy ran over and hugged Lyon by the waist.

"L-Lyon! Please d-don't.." Lucy tried to calm Lyon down.

"DON'T WHAT? How am I supposed to learn Ice Make Magic now!? UR WAS MY TEACHER! I _WAS _SUPPOSE TO MASTER ICE MAGIC!" Lyon turned to Gray once more. "This is all your fault, Gray Fullbuster. Know that." Lyon turned around and started walking away.

"L-Lyon! Please don't l-leave us!" Lucy wailed. Lyon eventually stopped.

"Lucy.." he started. "Take cars of Gray will'ya? We'll meet once again in the future. I promise." The white haired boy continued walking down the snowy path. Lucy walked over to Gray and paused.

"L-Lucy?.." Gray looked up at the blonde girl, who was still crying. She then smiled sadly to the raven haired child.

"D-Don't worry Gray." She said in sniffles. "We can work this out, together.." What Lucy had just said made Gray's widen. He then smiled weakly in response. He grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her into a gentle hug. The two both cried into each other's arms.

"Everything _will _work out.." Lucy began.

"**I promise..**" whispered the two and closed their eyes. Still hugging each other in comfort.

**Chapter made in: 12/6/2019**

**—**

**Note: Oh no! Ur's gone now... :( I wonder what will happen next, in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail.**


	7. Welcome to FairyTail

**No one's P.O.V.**

Gray and Lucy started to head back to Ur's cottage to pack their things. They already knew that Lyon had already packed, and left them by themselves.

"Ne, Gray." Lucy nudged him a little while packing her clothes that Ur had bought her.

"Yeah?"

"You know where we're going?.." Lucy questioned. Gray hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Somewhere in Fiore, called Magnolia. It's a better place than here.." Gray replied. He knew he had to take care of himself, and Lucy. They had to go somewhere that wouldn't snow all the time. The two of them packed all the stuff they may need. The place was spotless, and clean.

"I'm going to miss this place Gray."

"Me too Luce, me too." Gray dragged their luggage out the door. "You ready?"

Lucy took a long time to reply. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Then off to the train station!"

The two children carried their luggage and out the door they went.

**Hours has passed, and the two were now at Magnolia Train Station**

Gray and Lucy walked out of the train together.

"That was a long ride.. All this walking is making my legs weak." Lucy whined. Gray just stared at her laughing.

"Oh come on! We didn't walk that much."

"Yeah-huh we did!" Lucy rolled her eyes. The kids continued walking, and walking, until they stopped.

"We're here!" Announced Gray.

"Your clothes.." Lucy covered her eyes.

"GAHH! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!?" Gray was fuming with anger. Lucy was just next to him, giggling.

"Anyway.. Why are we here? As a matter of fact, where are we exactly?" asked innocent blonde Lucy.

"I dunno, but look at this cool bridge!"

"You've never seen a bridge before? Weirdo." Lucy chuckled. Gray pouted.

"I was just kidding." Gray wanted to say something else, but someone came up to them.

"Hello young ones." It appears to be an old man. A _very _old man.

"Hello!" greeted Lucy and Gray.

"Why are you two out here alone? Where are your parents?" The old man asked, but Lucy bend her head down. Gray didn't want to answer and looked away. The elder knew they didn't want to answer, because he _knew _something had happened to them. "Never mind that, sorry for asking. Are you staying somewhere? It looks like you two need a place to stay."

Gray looked back to the old man. "Y-Yes, we really need a place to stay." revealing the luggage that they were carrying gave everything away.

"Oh? Well, don't worry. I'll help out you fellows. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Makarov. I am a guild master."

"Really? You look very old for a guild master." Lucy thought aloud. Gray and Makarov both sweat-dropped.

"Heh, heh, don't mind her.." Gray laughed awkwardly, and began to follow Makarov with Lucy behind him.

"Ahem, as I was saying, I am from a guild called.. Uh, what is it called again?..." Makarov looked dull for a second while Lucy and Gray sweatdropped.

'_A guild master who doesn't even remember it's guild's name?..._'

"Oh yes! Right, the name is FairyTail. Follow me, kiddos."

Lucy and Gray looked at each other, then back at the old man. "Alright.." the two began to follow, and they saw a wooden building that had a Fire Logo on it.

Makarov opened the guilds door, and out came a flying chair. "Welcome to FairyTail, a legal guild. This guild is family-friendly so everyone here is-" The master got interrupted from a flying table. Gray and Lucy widen their eyes.

"Are you okay sir?.." asked Lucy.

Makarov was just standing still and the guild was silent. They didn't even know what to do. A few seconds after, the old man grew, into a HUGE giant. Lucy cringed herself to Gray. They both shivered.

"**Who threw this?**" Asked the large old man. The guild members shrieked as they all pointed to random people.

"Gray, remind me not to mess with old people.."

"Same for me. I'm kinda scared for life now."

Makarov sighed, and lowered his height to his normal size. "Now, children, follow me into my office." Gray and Lucy did as they were told, not saying anything about what just happened. The three walked up the stairs while the guild continued to throw stuff at each other.

"Now, I've sensed that you both are Mages correct?" Lucy and Gray nodded slightly. "What magic do you use?" Asked the old man.

"We both use Ice Make Magic." Gray responded. But little does _he _know, dearest Lucy, had another source of magic.

"I see, and you little missy?" Makarov turned towards Lucy. The blonde girl stared at him. She was certain that this old man was very wise indeed. Lucy then pulled out two golden keys.

"I'm a celestial wizard. I have Aquarius, and Cancer." Gray looked at Lucy shocked, that he didn't even know she had celestial key spirits. "Gomen, I didn't tell you Gray."

"Very well. Lucy, Gray, with your permission, are you willing to fight for anyone against your will?" Makarov continued. The two children nodded. They knew they had to grow stronger somehow.

"Good, without further of due-" Makarov then grabs a stamp. "Welcome to FairyTail. A guild where family and friends come together as one. Everyone here fights for who they care about." Gray and Lucy's eyes both gleamed. "Now, where would you like your guildmark to be, and what color?" Makarov smiled with a cheeky grin of his as Gray took off his shirt.

"On my chest! Dark blue? I guess." Gray announced as Makarov stamped the guild mark on his chest while a sparkle of dark blue rises and fills in the mark.

"Uhm.. On my right hand? Uh- Pink please!" Lucy smiled. Her favorite color was obviously pink. Makarov did the same to Lucy, and stamped the guildmark on her hand and flashes of a pink color appears on her hand.

"Alright children. Feel free to explore the guild-hall. Don't worry about everyone here, they're all nice. I hope. Goodbye!" Before the children said their thanks, Makarov then kicked them out of his office.

"That hurt!" Gray yelled. But Lucy didn't really care.

"Gray! Look at our guild marks! It looks so pretty!" Lucy exclaimed, she was enjoying her new mark while Gray just smirked.

"Well, what are you waiting for Luce? There's a guild waiting for us to say Hello!" Gray jumped up and down the stairs he went. Lucy just laughed and followed along beside him. Gray and Lucy ended up sitting at a table while everyone else was laughing, and talking about something random. The children were alone, until a certain red scarlet haired girl with a chest of armor walked up to them.

"Hello, what are your names?"

The two of them looked up in surprise. Lucy opened her mouth first.

"My name is Lucy, and this is Gray."

"Nice to meet you Lucy and Gray. My name is Erza Scarlet. My alias name is Titania, but just call me by my first name. What brings you both to this guild?"

"Well, it's a long story.." Gray pointed out. Lucy just looked down towards the floor, her face looked like she was about to cry, but Gray just hugged her with one arm.

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry that I pointed that out, I didn't know you both had a rough past.."

"It's okay. You didn't know." Gray replied. Erza smiled at the raven haired boy.

"Allow me to introduce everyone. Over there, is the Strauss siblings! Mirajane, and Elfman. They have a little sister named Lisanna, but she's somewhere else right now. I think she went to the beach.." Erza said while Gray and Lucy were looking at her direction.

"Over there, is a team named Jet, Droy, and Levy." Erza pointed towards the children who were drawing pictures on paper. "And over here is.."

**A few minutes later after introducing everyone..**

"You two, are actually the third ones that are new to this guild. I heard that Lisanna is bringing a boy over to the guild." Erza started as Gray whistled. Erza looked like she was about to say something else but the guild doors slammed open.

"Hey min'na!" Yelled out a short white haired girl, waving out to everyone.

"Little sis, Lisanna!" Elfman cried out as he hugged his sister. Mirajane did the same.

"I brought someone here today! He said he was raised by a dragon!" Lisanna smiled. "Come on in! Don't be shy!" She giggled, as a little boy with a salmon pink hair, with a white scarf around his neck approached the Strauss siblings.

"I smell.. FOOD!" yelled out the boy, as he quickly ran over to the bar. Lisanna just smiled and giggled as he was running over to fill his stomach.

"Hey! You didn't tell everyone your name!" Lisanna called out, making the boy stop on his feet. He apparently wearing black sandals, and baggy white pants.

"Oh yeah! Uh- My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu smiled to everyone, and continued to run towards the smell of cooked food.

**Made in: 12/7/2019**

**—**

**Read on, Readers! See you next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail.**


	8. Family

**No one's P.O.V.**

After a few minutes of introducing, Gray was tired. Lucy on the other hand, has a handful of girls talking to her. There were, Lisanna, Mirajane, Erza, Cana, and Levy. Gray, was just hanging out by himself until Natsu walked towards him.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?" Gray looked up from his seat. "The name's Gray Fullbuster. I heard you were raised by a dragon?"

"Yup! His name is Igneel! He showed me his fire magic. But one day, he disappeared.. But now Lisanna showed me to this guild, I feel like I'm in a family again!" Natsu smiled in front of Gray.

"That's cool, I do Ice Make Magic. Lucy over there, does too." Gray pointed to the blonde girl as she was smiling and laughing with the others. "We came here together. She also does Celestial Spirit magic too. And I didn't even know about it!" Gray exclaimed while Natsu shrugged.

"I guess girls don't really tell guys anything much. We just live with it." Natsu paused. "WHERE'S YOUR CLOTHES!?" The salmon boy jumped away from Gray.

"WAH!" Gray shouted. "MY CLOTHES!" Gray scattered across the table desperately finding and putting his clothes back on.

"Jeez! I never knew you were a stripper!" Natsu yelled at Gray, which made Gray fume.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAVE THIS WEIRD HABIT! YA FLAMEBRAIN!"

"ICE PRINCESS!"

"SQUINTY EYES!"

All of a sudden Erza came bashing threw their fight. "STOP WITH THIS NONSENSE!" Erza commanded. "You both are idiots."

"Oh? Fight us Erza!" Gray challenged.

"Yeah! Let's see how strong you _really _are!" Natsu agreed. Erza, had a dark aura around her.

"Oh? A challenge? I gladly accept." Erza grinned. Natsu and Gray finally lunged themselves towards Erza with their fists, either it has ice, or fire on it, Erza just stood there grinning. All that came out was dust around them. Both Natsu and Gray were on the floor, covered with bandages, while Erza was on top of them claiming victorious.

"Hmph. Don't underestimate me." The whole guild just sweat dropped since they knew Erza for a long time. She was a little girl who shows no mercy at all. Even a person that's older than her can't beat her in a fight, unless you're super strong. Erza carries a sword with her at all times. Next thing you know, Erza got hit by a flying chair.

"ERRZZAA!.." screamed a voice from Lucy's direction. Erza had a dark aura flowing around her body since _she _knew who that voice belonged to. "FIGHT ME!" Screamed once more, from Mirajane.

"MIRAJANE STRAUSS!" replied Erza who was fuming with anger. Both of the ladies put their heads together as they glared at each other down. Natsu and Gray eventually got up from the ground and sweatdropped.

"They're just like you guys." Giggled Lucy. Gray and Natsu looked at her.

"NO WAY!" said Gray. "At least I'm more smarter than ash for brains!"

"WHAT DID YA SAY DROOPY EYES?!" Natsu shouted back.

"I'M SAYING YOU'RE DUMB IDIOT!"

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT HERE, IDIOT!"

"ERRZZAAA!"

"MIRRRAAAAJANNE!"

Lucy sighed. FairyTail seemed like a nice place to hang out. It already seemed like they were part of the family. Lucy smiled as she looked at everyone in the guild. '_This place isn't too bad after all!_' she thought. Eventually after a few minutes, everyone stopped fighting. Gray slowly walked over, cracking his back from his previous fight with Natsu. His _new _rival.

"Hey, Luce. What'cha up too?" Gray asked his blonde friend.

"Thinking about where we're staying at." Lucy replied. Erza then soon walked towards them with their luggage.

"There are dorms for the girls in Fairy Hills. Boy dorms.. We don't really have any boy dorms. So boys have to live somewhere else. Fairy Hill dorms cost 100,000 Jewels each month. You up for it, Lucy?" Erza asked as Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Uhm, no thanks. I think I should stick with Gray. Thank you for the offer though Erza!" Lucy replied, while Gray was nodding in agreement. He knew he couldn't manage to live alone without entertainment. He'd be bored all of his life.

Erza chuckled. "All right then. Here are your suitcases. See you tomorrow!" Lucy and Gray waved at Erza goodbye as she walked out the guild doors.

"Ne, Gray? We should go find an apartment or something. I want to go to sleep.." Lucy yawned. Gray looked at Lucy and just laughed at her.

"Yeah, let's go find an apartment. I know a place where we can get an apartment. C'mon!" Gray grabbed his luggage while Lucy grabbed hers, and out the doors they went. Sooner or later they arrived at magnolia street where they saw a FOR RENT sign. "Let's go here, this place should already have furniture inside." Lucy nodded and frantically dragged her suitcase on the way towards the entrance.

"Hello, hello young ones! Are you here to buy an apartment?" Said a man above the counter.

"Yes, how much?" Gray asked.

"70,000 Jewels." The man said. Gray surprisingly had the Jewels on him and payed. "Right this way!" We began to follow his footsteps as I nudged Gray.

"Next time, I'm paying." I pouted. Gray laughed.

"Like you have the Jewels!" He laughed hysterically. I decided to hit him by the chest playfully. '_How dare he make fun of me!_' Lucy thought. After walking upstairs, they finally reached their destination.

"Alright, here are your keys! Stay safe children." The man smiled, and left downstairs leaving Lucy and Gray with their keys. Gray opened the door, and out came cold air. They walked in the room, closing the door behind them. The room was left untouched. Lucy immediately found her room and relaxed on the bed.

"Goodnight! I'm tired already." She mumbled on her pillow. Gray walked towards his room and closed the door behind him and slipped out of his clothes. Off to bed they went. They have a new day ahead of them.

**Made in: 12/7/2019**

—

**Disclaimer: I'm not even old enough to own something huge.**


	9. Laughter

**Gray's P.O.V**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. "HUH WHERE AM I?" Then I realized, I was in my room.. In a new apartment… "Oh-" I silently got up, half asleep and walked towards the bathroom. In a few seconds as I brushed my teeth, I heard footsteps stepping towards my room.

"Gray? You awake yet?" asked Lucy as she knocked on my door.

"Yeah, I'm getting ready." I replied, spitting down to the sink.

"Okay! I'll wait for you."

By the time I got ready, I looked around the room for Lucy. '_She must be outside_.' I thought, then quickly ran downstairs.

"Ohayo, Gray." My brunette friend waved at me.

"Ohayo." I stretched out my arms, yawning. "Ready to go to the guild?"

"Yup! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Lucy began running in front of me.

"WHAT? Hey no fair!" I quickly dashed towards Lucy as she started laughing. "CHEATER!" Suddenly, I had an idea in my mind. "**Ice make: Floor**!" Scattered along the path, was Ice. I then proceeded to ice skate my way along the path.

"W-Woah! Hey!" Lucy shouted at my direction.

"You snooze, you lose!" I laughed back at her. She pouted and started to ice skate with me. We both then ended up in front of the guild already. "That was fast." I panted as Lucy stick her tongue at me. As I opened the guild's doors, almost everyone was there.

"Ohayo!" yelled out Erza from the bar. "You want some breakfast?" She would ask. Then Lucy and I started to nod our heads, sonic speed. We were hungry like wolves. Erza slid us a plate of toast with bacon.

"Arigato Erza." Lucy thanked her with a smile and began munching. I nodded at her, as I started eating rapidly.

"Geez, calm yourself down ya stripper?" said a certain little salmon haired boy. I was so furious.

"WHAD'DA JUST CALLED ME SALAMANDER?"

"I SAID YOU EAT LIKE A SLOB, YOU POPSICLE!" Natsu yelled back chuckling. Me and Natsu ended up fighting again until Lucy said something that made us freeze.

"You both are idiots.. Complete idiots." She said. Natsu on the other hand, glared at her.

"So you're strippers friend?" Natsu questioned.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" It was annoying, really. REALLY annoying.

"Uh, I guess you could say that."

"Ah, so you're a stripper too?" Natsu asked Lucy as if it was no biggy.

"At least I don't take my clothes off in public." Lucy stated and stared at me like I made a huge mistake.

"Hey! No fair!" I felt heat, rising up to my cheeks. "It's not my fault I have this habit!" Lucy just shrugged while flamebrain was laughing his head off.

"Haha! You both are strippers!"

"SHUT UP ASH FOR BRAINS!" Lucy and I said in unison. Natsu just kept on laughing. Looks like he has 2 rivals on his tail now.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Okay, just because I strip down in the cold, doesn't mean I'm like Gray. I don't strip in public, or everywhere I go. As Gray and Natsu started fighting again, Erza came up and banged their heads against the wall.

"Serves you both right." I giggled under my breath making sure Erza didn't hear me.

"Hey! What about the other popsicle?!" Natsu then pointed towards me, I flinched.

"TATTLETALE!" I screamed, hoping I won't get involved with the punching from Erza. Luckily, I survived.

"You mean Lucy? She's fine. All I care about is punching the MAVIS out of you both if YOU DON'T STOP FIGHTING!" Erza roared. I just laughed at them three. Man, where'd I get so lucky to be in a family like this?

"HOW'S THAT FAIR!?" shouted Gray and Natsu, together. Erza gave them both a death glare, meaning for them to 'Shut up before I'll end you.'. I sighed, and walked over to so what's called, the mission board. I was so curious about what we do. Do we just go on a quest? Like kidnap a little puppy? Nah, that's too dark. I snapped out of my thoughts as someone came up to me.

"The mission boarded is where everyone takes a quest. Missions can be hard, or easy. Depending on what mission it is of course." A certain short white haired girl with blue eyes said as she looked me in the eyes. "My name is Lisanna Strauss. You're Lucy Heartfilia, correct?" I nodded at her and smiled. "Yup, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!" Lisanna smiled back at me. "Are you taking and mission?"

"Huh? Oh, no! Well, at least not yet." I replied. I'm pretty sure that I have to train before I go on missions. Even if it's easy. You'll never know!

"That alright, I didn't go on a mission yet either! And I've been here for two years." Lisanna would then look at her older siblings. "To be honest, my siblings won't let me until I turn 10. They're a bit overprotective, but I love them both very much!"

"Ah, you must be lucky having siblings like them."

"Oh? You don't have siblings? I thought you and Gray shared the same blood." Lisanna widen her eyes in thought. I giggled at her thought.

"No, we met a while ago.. We had the same teacher. But.. Unfortunately she…" I choked on 'teacher'. I didn't want to go on. Lisanna nodded her head.

"It's okay Lucy~San, you don't have to share this moment with me. I understand."

"Arigato Lisanna.." I smiled at the white haired girl. She is very kind. I can see why everyone likes her so.

"I got to go now, see you later Lucy!" Lisanna walked away, waving at me while she ran towards her brother. I waved back, still smiling.

**No one's P.O.V.**

As Erza finally finished stopped the fighting between Gray and Natsu, the raven haired boy walked over towards his blonde friend who was sitting at a chair near the tables. He sighed. "Hey Luce, I'm bored."

Lucy glared at him. "Well, what do you want to do then?" she would ask. Gray hesitated for a moment before answering.

"I don't know."

"That's not an answer."

"Who cares." Gray shrugged.

"Ne, Gray? How old is everyone here?" Lucy asked him, like he knew everything and everyone already.

"How am I supposed to know? We just got here since yesterday, and you expect me to know?" Gray pointed out. Lucy just sweat dropped. "I'm guessing they're all the same age as us."

Lucy would look at all of their new friends. "Okay."

"Why'd you ask?"

"They kinda look older than us."

"Weird, but alright then." Gray then left Lucy alone, as he stated to fling himself on top of Natsu.

"IDIOTIC FOOL!"

"ACK! Get off me you droopy eye freak!" Nastu then lunged himself on Gray and began punching his face.

"FLAME FREAK!"

"ICE PRINCESS!"

"STOP WITH THIS FIGHTING!" Erza then got to the middle of the boys, and punched them to opposite directions. "Hmph! That'll teach em." Erza patted her skirt evenly and began walking away, eating a strawberry short cake.

**Made in: 12/8/2019**

—**-**

_**Ages**_

**Lucy- 8**

**Gray- 9**

**Lisanna- 8**

**Erza-9**

**Natsu- 400+**

**Mira- 9**

**Elfman- 9**

—

**Disclaimer: How in the world can I own something huge?**


	10. Training before Tomorrow

_**4 years later**_

**No one's P.O.V.**

As Gray was walking towards the guild, as usual, Lucy jumped on his back making him flinch.

"ACK!"

"Heheeh! Got you again Gray! Carry me!" Lucy giggled as she was still hanging from Gray's back.

"But we're already at the guild! Get off!" Gray demanded, but Lucy shook her head.

"Nah, I'm lazy." Lucy puffed.

"Uggghhh. Fine.." Gray finally agreed to carry Lucy, and opened the guild doors. "Ohayo min'na."

"Ohayo!" The guild members shouted to the two teenagers.

"Okay Luce, you can get off of me now." Gray tried to jump to get Lucy off of his back.

"Awie! Okay.." the blond mage pouted slightly and got off of his back and walked towards Erza and Mirajane.

"Hey Erza~Chan, and Mira~Chan. What are you two up too?" Lucy looked at the two mid-teenagers. Erza, who was eating her daily strawberry cake, sat up.

"Doing nothing fun, as usual." Erza swallowed her piece of cake and pointed to Mira.

"I had nothing better to do, since Elfman, and Lisanna left me alone with _her._" Mira then pointed towards Erza who just glared at her.

"You want to fight?!"

"OH HECK YEAH, RED HEAD!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Erza stood up which made Lucy back away from them. She knew what was about to happen, and she didn't want to interfere.

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID, SCARLET!" yelled Mirajane who now had a fire aura around her, while getting ready to punch a certain Titania. Erza and Mira then put their heads together, and they both gave each other death glares.

"Man, they act like Natsu and Gray!" Lucy shuddered. Speaking of Natsu and Gray, Lucy looked over to the teenage boys who were fighting, just like Erza and Mirajane. Like always. The guild doors once again, flung open, and popped out was Lisanna and Elfman.

"Lisanna!" shouted Natsu who walked towards her. "How was it?"

"It was great! Elfman did great hits at those swamp monsters! But now, Mira, Elfman and I have to go on another mission." Lisanna replied, and looked over to Mira, who suddenly stopped fighting with Erza and walked over to them.

"Yup! Are you ready?" asked Mira, as she grabbed onto her bag of clothes. Lisanna and Elfman nodded.

"Ne, Lisanna, what about the mission we were going together?" asked the salmon haired boy, who had a blue kitten on his head named Happy.

"Sorry Natsu, I'll come back soon though! Then we'll go on a mission together with Happy. Cya!" Lisanna waved goodbye at Natsu and ran over to Lucy to give her a huge hug. "Bye Lucy~Chan, I'll be back!"

"Bye Lisanna. Be safe!" Lucy returned the hug and let go of the white haired teen who's hair was still short. Lisanna soon waved goodbye, and walked out of the guild doors with her siblings. Natsu, was just smiling like an idiot. He and Lisanna were best friends. Just like Lucy and Lisanna.

"Hey Lucy," appeared Gray, behind the blond teen mage. "How about we go on a mission? It'll be our first." Lucy looked at Gray who was already holding a piece of paper from the mission board. It looked brand new.

"Sure! I hope it's an easy one.. I heard that the easy missions are becoming hard. Just the fact that dark guilds are appearing out of nowhere and attack anywhere they please." It is true. The easy missions were getting harder just from the dark guild's sudden appearance.

"Yeah, hope so too. I heard that Gildarts ran into one yesterday." Gray thought. "He said that the poor guy was easy to beat. He literally just punched him against the tree." Gray shivered.

"That's old Gildarts for you. I don't know why, but Cana is always looking at Gildarts. I've always thought that she would have a love interest in him, but then again, he's like what? 37? And Cana is 13." Lucy stated. Gray just nodded.

"I've noticed that too. She has been staring at him lately. One time, Gildarts was with a woman and Cana looked like she was on a murder spree or something." Gray stared at Gildarts who was drinking with other guild mates. "It's weird, honestly."

Lucy drank her strawberry milkshake as listening on about Gildarts. "Anyway, the mission starts tomorrow night. Dunno why, don't ask. So, get as much sleep as you can, and pack. It's either a two day mission."

Lucy just nodded. '_Big facts._' "Alright.. _Popsicle._" Lucy whispered the last word, popping the 'p' at the end of 'Pop'. Gray glared at her.

"I heard that!"

"Heard what?" asked Lucy with a golden right halo on top of her head. Gray rolled his eyes at her as he ticked. Heartfilia smiled and giggled at her friend.

"See you later Luce, me and flamebrain got some _unfinished _business to continue on." Gray winked at Lucy as she shook her head, sighing.

"OI, PYRO!"

"WHAD'DA WANT ICE BLOCK?!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" there began the continuous fighting, versus fire and ice.

'_Same old Gray._' Lucy thought. But smiled at herself at the same time.

"Are you two fighting?.." said Erza with a deep voice after her last word. Gray and Natsu quickly put one arms around each other and popped their lips.

"No Erza! Gray and I are best buds, right Gray?" Natsu danced with Gray on one of his arms. Erza glared at Gray making him sweat more.

"A-Aye! We're best friends forever!" agreed Gray. Erza then smiled kindly to the boys, and walked away to eat her strawberry cake.

'_And same old Erza.' _Lucy thought again, but laughed at the three at the same time. "Boys and their ways.." The blond mage stretched out her arms and yawned. It was the afternoon, and yet nothing was new. All Lucy had to get ready for, was her first mission. Might as well practice her Ice Make Magic outside. Lucy got up, and walked outside to the training area. She breathed in slowly as she closed her eyes. A breeze of cold air fluttered threw her golden locks. Once Lucy was ready to open her eyes, she would chant, "**ICE MAKE: ICE CANNON!**" Ice formed around Lucy's waist and hands but nothing was summoned. Lucy ended up kneeling on the floor, panting.

"D-Dang.. I was so- close…" she whispered. "I need to know how to do that spell. It looks really cool!" The brunette got up from her feet and began pushing herself towards bigger Ice Make Spells that takes a lot of energy, and practice. Heartfilia kept on practicing, and practicing throughout the whole entire day. What she didn't know, was a certain _Salamander _was watching over her.

"Oi, flame idiot. What are you trying to do with Lucy, huh?" asked Gray, knocking Natsu's head with his fist.

"I was only watching her practice!" Natsu shouted, loud enough to be heard from Lucy. He kept his mouth shut looking back at the blond girl. She was still locked on her training, not hearing a thing.

"Yeah right! Stop making those goo-goo eyes of yours!"

"What do you mean GOO-GOO eyes, Ice princess!?"

"YA FIRE BREATH!"

"DROOPY EYES!"

All the yelling and commotion grabbed Lucy's attention and stopped practicing, she looked over to Natsu and Gray who were still fighting. Lucy rolled her eyes once again. '_This will never get old, will it?_'

.

**Made in: 12/9/2019**

—

**Note: You remember a certain scene about Natsu and Lisanna? And Lisanna had to go on a mission with her siblings? Well- Spoiler alert..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nah, I'm not gonna tell you! Better keep reading till next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Haha, it's not my birthday..**


	11. Rest In Piece

**Erza's P.O.V. **_(Short)_

As I sat down, eating my strawberry cake I came upon seeing Natsu and Gray fighting once again. "ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING AGAIN? So help me, I will come over there if I have to!" I warned. Next thing I knew Gray and Natsu were holding onto each other, smiling like fools. "That's much better." I smiled and sat back down. Seeing Laxus just shaking his head at me. ,When I was about to swallow a piece of my cake, the guild doors swung open, and out came a depressed looking Elfman, and a crying Mira. "Are you two okay? What happen? Where's Lisanna?" I asked.

"She.." Elfman croaked. He was looking down at the floor. "S-She d-" The tall teen was interrupted by a loud stomp on the wooden floor.

"SHE DIED!" Mira burst out, and started wailing. My eyes widened.

"N-Now's not the time for your jokes Mira.." I clenched my fists, hoping they were just joking. HOPING. It _was _or _looked _like an easy mission after all...

"I'm not joking Scarlet! LISANNA STRAUSS DIED! JUST BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID MISSION!" Mira stormed out of the guild hall, crying her heart out. Elfman on the other hand, was crying too but he stayed inside the guild. The whole guild went to frozen, to a stampede of sobs. I looked over to Lucy. She was crying on Gray while he was just hugging her to calm down. Natsu? He had wide eyes. His face darkened after a second and walked out the guild doors with Happy flying beside him.

"I-I.. Can't believe it…."

**Natsu's P.O.V. **_(Short)_

I walked out the guild with Happy flying besides me. '_So that's why you wanted to tell me that.._' I thought. Ever since Lisanna turned 9, she told me to set her grave at our shabby straw house we built together ever since Happy was still an egg. I'd always ask why. And she would always reply,

"_Because if my grave is here, then the angel me will stay here. I would look above Magnolia and see upon all of my Nakama. Including you Natsu!_"

After that, she would smile. As I planted flowers beyoung her newly made grave. "Why did you have to leave so early.." I punched the ground making Happy fall on my head. "Why?..."

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I laid my head in the table, hugging myself. Gray was near me. '_I can't believe it. I know she isn't dead. She's out there somewhere asking for help._' I thought, with my hands shaking all over the place.

"Lucy." I knew Gray was staring at me. I looked at him with no expression on my face.

"This reminds me of someone else we lost.." I whispered. Gray didn't say anything to me yet. He just sat next to me. I knew that he knew what and who I was talking about.

"She's gone, face it Luce."

"No she's not.. She's somewhere here. I know it." I replied with a sadish positive tone. "She's not dead…" I mumbled. Gray sighed. He put his hand on my head.

"Fine, she's not dead. But just know that everyone is here for you Luce. Don't think about Master Ur, or your original family anymore. We have a new family now." The raven haired boy smiled at me which made me gave him a small little smile. It was true, I was also thinking about my original family. My father poisoned my mother. He only wanted a daughter, that was me.

_**Flashback **_

"_Papa, please no!" I cried but he wouldn't listen. We were at a random village._

"_Shut up ya' twit! I'd make good money out of this! I'll be richer than I'll ever be!" He would crack up and threw me to a random guy who was smirking. "Do whatever you want with her! Just pay me well." The guy stepped forward to father having a stack of money in his hands, but a crowd of people started screaming and ran out of the little village. _

"_MONSTER!" One cried out. Suddenly big huge foot stomps followed their path. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Everyone in the town began screaming and crying, running out somewhere far away. The sky began to turn red. Then came a monstrous roar. I quickly looked towards the monster, then at my father, who wasn't here. _

"_P-Papa?!.." I tried to shout out, but all I could remember was falling down in the ruins._

**Flashback ends **

"Thanks Gray." I finally got up from my seat. The guild hall was still quiet. Looks like everyone is thinking about Lisanna. I was still focusing on everyone's faces until Gray picked me up "H-HUH?!"

"Up you go!" Gray grabbed me with one arm and lifted me up in the air.

"Put me down ya Ice perv!"

"Whad'da just call me!?" We both shouted at each other. The guild began to look at our direction. I heard lots of giggling.

"LET ME GO GRAY!" I screamed trying to escape his muscular arms.

"Nope!" Gray once again carried me with one arm and threw me all the way over to the stage. **CRAAASSSSSHHHHHH**! The guild was silent. I knew everyone looked at my direction. Gray was just standing there, laughing like a maniac. I stood up, and faced him. My face darkened, a few seconds after, I smirked at the Ice mage.

"**ICE MAKE: ICE CAGE!**" I shouted. The ice made cage appeared on Gray. He was now stuck inside.

"O-Oi! Let me out Luce!" Gray stuttered. Everyone cracked up laughing at him.

"Hmm… I'll think about it.." I hesitated, thinking if I should let him out or not.

"Luuuccyy!" He whined which made me giggle.

"You popsicle stick, you.." I smiled at Gray. '_Lisanna may be gone, but she'll always be in our hearts._'

**Made in: 12/11/2019**

—

**Note: Yup. Rest In Peace Lisanna. But hey! At least Lucy's okay now! But what about Mira and Elfman? What about **_**Natsu Dragneel**_**?**

**Thank you for over 1000 views/reads! I love you all! Keep reading! Until next chapter, ciao!**

**Disclaimer: HHAHHAHAHA, you crack me up.**


	12. A new Playboy in town

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_**Time skip three years - Lucy is 17 and Gray is 18**_

It's been three years since Lisanna's loss. Mira and Elfman got better. Mira, she is acting weird.. She hasn't started a fight with Erza. Instead, she's been smiling this whole time. And her hairstyle changed. Elfman on the other hand, he started to buff himself up. What I mean by buff- is that Elfman has been training day and night all the time. And did I mention that he's been growing muscles? The guild was also starting to change too, but for me it kinda stayed the same. As for Natsu, he just acts like Lisanna was on a vacation but far away. I sighed, and walked over to the bar.

"Hey Mira, are you doing alright?" I'd ask the white haired mage, which was now a bartender. She looked at me with her blue normal eyes and smiled.

"Yes, thanks for asking. It has been awhile since- you know.." she sadly looked down at the wooden floor.

"Yeah.. But hey! It's great you and Elfman are feeling better!" I said with a positive attitude. Mira looked back up towards me and smiled once more.

"You're right! Oh, sorry Lucy, I have to keep on working!"

"Bye Mira!" I waved at the mage and walked towards Erza who was back at eating her strawberry cake. "Ohayo Erza. Eating your daily cake I see?" Erza smiled at me.

"Aye, one of my favorites. I heard there was a new mage coming in the guild. I wonder what magic they use." She nodded. My eyes widened in surprise.

"A new member? Ooo!" I always get excited when a new member appears in the guild. Just as I was about to walk towards Gray, a man with orange hair, and a green jacket with blue glasses appeared walking downstairs from masters office. Everyone in the guild had their eyes on him. Master Makarov made his way down with the orange haired guy.

"Brats, this is Loke. See him as our new Nakama!" Makarov smiled at Loke and walked up to his office again. Everyone cheered, and started partying and brawling at the same time. I could tell he'd sweat dropped. I decided to be the first one to talk to him, but he looked like he had other plans. He walked up to Mirajane and- _kissed her hand?_ Woahhh, Mirajane. Mira blushed lightly at him, as he walked away.

"What?" I was so confused as he walked up to Levy and kissed her hand too! `Oh_, he's a player.' _I thought aloud. I rolled my eyes and continued walking towards Gray who was eating ice cream. "Hey Gray, what do you think about Loke?" I blurted out randomly.

"I don't know, he's been hanging out with girls straight away when he enters the guild. He's a little playboy I guess." Gray shrugged and continued finishing his ice cream until I got tapped by the shoulder.

"Hello there-" said a voice behind me. Just as I turned around to face him, his jaw dropped open. "Beautiful, pretty, mistress." He continued.

"Uh- Hey, Loke right? My name is Lucy, nice to meet you." I raised my hand out for him to shake it, but Gray coughed.

"And the name's Gray Fullbuster." Gray added on. Loke looked gleamed.

"Nice to meet you too. Don't mind me asking but.." Loke turned towards me. "What magic do you use m'lady?" He said, absolutely ignoring Gray, who was offended.

"Oh! I use Ice Make Magic just like this guy right here." I pointed towards Gray. I then stretched out my arms, with my left forming a fist and placing it on top of my right palm. Before Loke could try to ask me what I was doing, my hands fumed White snowy particles. I finally opened my hand and out came a little ice FairyTail guild mark. "Neat huh?" I smiled. Loke just stared at me.

"What lovely magic you have! How about you, and me, form a love team together-" I accidentally interrupted Loke.

"Oh! I also do Celestial Magic. These are my friends! I have Aquaris-" before I could go on, Loke flinched and backed away from me and Gray.

"YOU'RE A CELESTIAL WIZARD?! I'm sorry my love, but you and me can not be destined together!" Loke then ran out somewhere far away from me and Gray. My heart felt one piece of it was broken of sadness. '_I was only trying to be friends.'_

"Tck. What a wimp." Gray ticked as he glared at the orange mage as he ran away. "Don't worry Luce, he's just either jealous or scared of you." I flinched.

"Scared!? What do you mean by scared, ya Icicle stick!"

"Take that back!"

"Nah! **ICE MAKE: ICE BLOCK!**" I soon then made a huge ice block, that was melting right away, to block Gray from pouncing on me. "Sucker!" I laughed hysterically and ran away from Gray as he started to chase after me.

"COME BACK HERE!" Gray shouted. I then ran behind Erza and she luckily swayed her huge sword and swung it at Gray. The hard metal bumped onto Gray's head and he eventually fell. "Curse you Lucy…" he cursed. I ended up giggling.

"No running in the halls Gray." Erza then walked away to finish eating her cake.

—

**Made in: 12/14/2019**

**Note: Sorry this came out so late, I'll try to make a longer chapter next time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail.**

—

**Please review and see what you think will happen next in the future for the Mage's! Bye min'na!**


	13. Lost and Found

**No one's P.O.V**

Lucy fiddled with her keys. She was so bored. Gray was busy fighting with Natsu again, and Erza was having a busy conversation with someone, Levy was away somewhere with Jet and Droy, Loke was flirting with girls, and Mira was at the bar with a full house. Lucy would sigh as she summoned Plue to entertain her by doing his cute wobbly dance. She would giggle at how silly it was. Just as she was about to leave, there was a loud crash.

"What was that!?" Someone would shout.

"IT'S PHANTOM LORD! THEY'RE HERE TO DESTROY OUR GUILD!" Shouted the other. Lucy's eyes widened. Natsu and Gray stopped fighting as soon as possible. Natsu then roared fire out of his mouth. "Look at what they did to Jet, Droy, and Levy!" The guild person would point towards the big Magnolia tree. There hung the three Mage's.

"Phantom…" Lucy heard Makarov curse under his breath. "THEN WE SHALL CLAIM WAR AGAINST THE DARK GUILD! FOR ONCE THAT IS HOLY!" Master Makarov would then point out the door, while everyone was screaming and running out of the guild preparing for battle.

'_Dark Guild?_' Lucy thought. She immediately snapped herself out as Gray grabbed her hand.

"C'mon Luce! We're at war over here!" Gray then stomped out the guild doors, walking towards Erza. Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy, plus Happy, formed a team together. They were claimed to be the strongest team in FairyTail. But the team was called 'Team Natsu', Gray despised it, but he would have to go through Erza to protest.

"Alright, we head towards the guild preparing for action. The others would surround the guild as we enter and start brawling. Natsu, you'll be fighting with me on the left side. Gray and Lucy, you'll be fighting on the right. If Phantom Lord wants war, then shall be it! Get your stuff ready now. We strike today." Erza planned as the whole Team Natsu was listening. They all nodded in agreement whether they like it or not. "Change into more comfortable clothes for the battle, this may not be pretty."

"I'll be there soon enough! Imma head back to the apartment Gray, you need anything?" Lucy asked her raven haired childhood friend. He shook his head.

"Just get to Phantom Lord as soon as possible. We'll be there already fighting." Gray smirked and waved to Lucy as she dashed out of the guild doors.

XXX

Lucy was already near the apartment. She changed out of her clothes as quickly as possible and ran outside to get to Phantom Lord. Surprisingly no villager was in town or nowhere to be seen. '_Strange.._' Lucy thought. '_It's usually packed here..' _Just as she continued walking, it started to rain. There stood a woman with blue hair that looked like the ocean, and her eyes were dull.

"_Drip, drip, drop._" She would say and repeat over, and over again.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was heading!" Lucy apologized and begged for forgiveness until..

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" She said with a cold tone. Lucy's eyes widened.

'_How did she know?!_' Lucy thought.

"Good, Juvia has found the right person." Lucy sweat-dropped.

'_She talks in third person? Okay..' _As soon as Lucy asked her if she was okay, Juvia raised her hand at her. Lucy flinched.

"**Water Lock.**" Juvia had summoned a huge ball of water that was flying fast towards Lucy. The blonde mage grabbed her keys but dropped them when she was officially caught and trapped inside the water circle. "Juvia has completed her mission. Go to sleep, Lucy Heartfilia." Those were her last words before Lucy closed her eyes. None other than that, she was now kidnapped from Phantom Lord.

XXX

**Phantom Lord**

"Where's Lucy!? She's supposed to be here by now!" Erza whispered to Gray who just shrugged.

"She's coming, relax." Gray grinned. "I know Lucy like the back of my head." Erza just stared at Gray. She then focus on the door. Natsu and Gray were both beside her without Lucy. Before they could burst inside, Cana ran towards them.

"Guys! Lucy- She.." Cana couldn't breathe since she ran.

"Lucy what?" Natsu looked back towards Cana who was catching her breath.

"Yeah, LUCY WHAT?" Gray asked again, but with a cold and harsh tone. He was worried that something might have happened to her. Which he was correct.

"Lucy, she- SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY PHANTOM LORD!" Cana finally said it. Gray has his eyes widened. Erza has a major dark aura around her. Natsu had flames around his body, and Gray turned his ice into fists. "I could tell you're saying you're going to attack now. Well, goodluck." Cana then ran back to protect the guild as Erza swung her leg through the guild doors. Everyone was looking at the team who were giving them a death glare. Erza then gave her warrior cry and swung her sword around.y

"**ICE MAKE: ICE CANNON!**"

"**FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**"

"**ICE MAKE: LANCE!**"

"**FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!**"

As team Natsu kept fighting, Erza has repuiped into her Heavens Wheels armor. Almost everyone in the dark guild was shocked.

"Attack!" Said one guy, until one of his teammates stopped him.

"Are you crazy?! Do you know who that is!" The guy lowered his sword and stared at him with confusion. "That's the mighty _Titania_! You're crazy if you're gonna fight her!" His teammate continued, but the guy just snickered.

"She's just a helpless little girl. Watch and learn.." the guy then lunged himself towards Erza but she raised her hand at him.

"**DANCE MY SWORDS!**" Erza then had her one single sword turn into multiples. Everyone flinched. Her now multiple swords created a circle and began shooting towards every member of the dark guild. Everyone ended up on the floor. "Now.. Tell us where Lucy is or else…" Erza darkened her eyes.

"Hah, like we'll tell you!" Cursed a member. But the reaction they got was frightening.

"**ICE BLADE: SEVEN SLICE DANCE!**" Gray shouted, threatening the whole dark guild.

"Okay! Okay! Please don't hurt me! Master Jose has her, she's being held captive for her father!" The poor guy then fainted on the floor. Gray was furious. He had lost Ur and Lyon, he didn't want to lose Lucy too.

_**Flashback**_

**Gray's P.O.V.**

_As I walked into the kitchen, Ur was cooking us dinner as usual. But when I turned to talk to Ur, she was in her underwear. "UR! YOUR CLOTHES!" I gasped. I heard Lyon walking behind me. Ur was shocked and stared at her body._

"_MY CLOTHES!" She screamed. Ur then stared at me. "GRAY, YOUR CLOTHES!" I would then flinch and turn around to see Lyon in his boxers as well._

"_LYON YOUR CLOTHES!" Ur and I shouted together. Lyon just glared at us until he realized what was going on. _

"_ACK! MY CLOTHES!" Lyon's mouth dropped. Then when we all heard the front door slam open, we all stared at our short little blond friend. I felt my nose running, and I could taste blood in my mouth. I looked at Lyon who was looking at me. He had a bloody nose just like me. We then both looked back at the blonde haired girl as she stepped inside. Ur, Lyon, and I all shouted in unison._

"_LUCY! YOUR CLOTHES!" Lucy then gasped and looked around for her clothes to cover herself up. All of us scattered to find our clothes actually. After a few minutes later, everyone was at the fireplace drinking tea, or hot cocoa. We were all laughing._

_**Flashback ends**_

"Tell is where she is or else I will not hesitate to end your life right here, and now." I threatened to another guild member who was still awake. She would nod without hesitation and Natsu would tie her just Incase she wouldn't escape. We really didn't have to worry about the other members since Erza fainted all of them. After almost two full hours of walking and threatening, the female member pointed towards a tower. An old tall tower. Known as the Phantom's headquarters.

"Lucy!.." Natsu would shout. "I smell her! She's there!" Natsu began running as fast as he could. My eyes would widen.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I woke up in a so like dungeon with chains on my hands. I tried my best to get rid of them, and grab one of my keys- wait.. Where's my keys?! I looked at my pouch but my keys were missing! Then something hit me, I realized that I had dropped all of my keys at the village. Where I was kidnapped. Oh gosh. Aquarius will definitely kill me.. Just as I tried to stand up, the door opened and closed.

"Well, well, we'll.. Look who's awake already." Said a low voice. I looked back at the door and there appeared a tall man with a wicked mustache. "You probably know me already, if not, it's Master Jose. We kidnapped you just to bring you back to you father." He continued. My eyes widened hearing the word 'father'. I chuckled awkwardly.

"I don't have a father."

"Don't try to lie. We all know your a _Heartfilia_." Jose whispered. "You're lucky you have free will to move around in this room. I-"

"Can I use the bathroom.." I asked like it was no biggy.

"Hah! That's the oldest trick in the book! You think I'm that dumb? Well, here's a bucket if you really _have _to go." He kicked a hard wooden bucket towards me. I stared at the bucket for a few seconds. I finally sighed.

"It'll have to do…" I then began taking off my pants. Jose flinched away from me.

"W-WAIT, you're actually going to use it!? Fine." Jose turned around closing his eyes for my _privacy_. "You're lucky I'm a gentleman." I smirked as he was facing away from me. I quickly pulled my pants back up and raised my right foot and literally kicked him straight where he won't be able to have kids anymore. "OOOWWWWW!"

"There's a reason that old tricks work! It still works!" I then ran outside to the window that was open, I had to stop myself because I was locked up on like the 100th floor. I was up so high! I heard a grunt before behind me, I knew it was Jose.

"Heh.. We figured you'd try to escape so we put you on the highest floor possible." He evilly smirked at me. '_There's only one thing that I could try.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Fall.' _

"You're really that stupid arn't you? Let me tell you this, I am NOT going back to my _father._ And you… You've messed with the wrong guild." I would then back up closer to the edge. I could see Jose eyes widen in surprise. I took a huge deep breathe. "**CATCH ME!**" I shouted as loud as I can and jumped off the window. I knew Natsu was already running after me, since he picked up my scent in all. I could already see everyone chasing after me before I hit the hard floor.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

"CATCH MEEEEE!" I heard Lucy shout. My eyes widened and my feet ran as fast as they could. I heard Gray and Erza's voices following behind me.

"LUCY!"

As soon as we entered, I saw Lucy falling. I would then leap myself into the air and open my hands to catch her. Soon enough I crashed into a brick wall, it was merely painful, but it doesn't really matter. But what does matter is that- **LUCY'S SUFFOCATING ME**!

"Thanks Natsu.." she'd throw a sweet smile at me while I just stared at her. Ice princess and Erza finally caught up, and Gray immediately picked Lucy up and hugged her like she was lost and found. "EeK! GraY! I can't.. BREATH!..." Gray eventually let Lucy go to have air.

"Are you okay?" He asked. But Lucy just nodded in response.

"Good, you're okay. Now, let's head back to the guild. On the way there, tell us who kidnapped you." Erza began walking back to Magnolia. "The war was only just beginning."

**Made in: 12/19/2019**

**Note: I wonder what happens if Gray faces Juvia..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail.**

—


	14. What's The Plan Now?

**No one's P.O.V.**

"First, it was raining all of a sudden and no one was in town, and then there was a blue haired woman speaking in third person, and she kidnapped you in her water bubble." Erza recited, as Lucy just stared at her.

"Yes! And then I fell unconscious, and I woke up in a dungeon on the highest floor. I managed to at least _try_ to escape from Jose, but the window didn't really work out."

"And you decided to _JUMP?_" Gray questioned. Lucy nodded as Happy was sitting on her head. "How come you didn't use your ice make magic?"

"I couldn't. My magic wouldn't budge."

"I never knew Lushee had the guts to jump!" Happy exclaimed as Lucy angrily flicked Happy off her head. "Owie! That was mean!"

"Shut up cat,"

"Phantom Lord still isn't giving up. We might gather everyone we can find," Erza stated as she played with her sword. Team Natsu were in a carriage together. Natsu wasn't feeling very well since he has motion sickness. "We can't rest until all of this is over.." Lucy looked outside as Erza told everyone another plan.

'_What does he even want from me?.._' The blond mage thought along the ride.

**Arriving at the guild…**

"Ah, Lucy you're safe! That's great," Warren said as he was fidgeting on a hologram screen that has the whole map of Magnolia. The blond mage grinned and nodded, as she walked towards MiraJane.

Lucy would wave towards the _somehow now _kind long pearl haired mage as she would stand in front of the countertop. "Ne! Mira~San, I'm okay!"

"Lucy! Are you alright? Did they hurt you like they did with Levy, Jet, and Droy?" Mira would exclaim as she searched through Lucy up, and down. Lucy giggled as Mira would worry.

"Yes, I'm okay and healthy. I see that they destroyed most of the guildhall.." MiraJane's eyes drooped down. Clearly Lucy could see she was upset about the war going on between the two guild's.

"Mhm.. They won't stop. Just about twenty minutes ago, two members attacked when everyone was trying to rebuild the guild." Mira continued to wipe the dirty counter down. "Master is up in his office. Well- most of his office." Lucy was frustrated. She needed to do something about this. Ever since Phantom threw Levy, Droy, and Jet on the tree, it crossed the line. DESTROYING the guildhall- FAIRYTAIL'S guildhall crosses the line.

Lucy narrowed her eyebrows as she thought. She was going to do something for sure Gray wouldn't agree with ever since she was 'kidnapped'.

.

.

.

"Alright min'na.. What's the plan this time?"

—

**Made in: 2/12/20**

**Note: **_Sorry for the delay! I was busy with Christmas, and my birthday that had passed a week ago. I want to wish everyone a LATE happy new year! Happy 2020! Again, sorry.. I'll do my best to post almost every Monday, or Wensday._

**Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail.**


	15. A Quick Glance

**Gray's P.O.V.**

"There is _no _plan," I narrowed my eyebrows at Lucy who was staring at me with curiosity. "You almost- I DON'T KNOW- died! And you just say _what's the plan now?_". Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but I once again interrupted her.

"We just got you back Lucy, do you _want _to go in the same order as last time again?"

"I said what's the plane now, because I can't just sit here and do nothing! Gray, for Mavis sake- We're in a war between Phantom Lord! You think I have to just stay here and not make myself useful for once?!" Lucy stomped her foot in frustration. I was shocked, but showed no emotion on my face. I could feel my face darken.

"Go rest, Lucy. Reedus will be looking after you as he checks for any injuries," I turned my back away until Lucy protested.

"But, Gray-"

"Don't _BUT _me Lucy. You heard me, and it is clear that you obey my order," My eyes were emotionless. Lucy softened her eyes as she stared upon me. The celestial mage looked down at the grown and slowly walked to the infirmary where Reedus was. Everyone in the guildhall was silent as they loaded their minds on the two's argument. I shook my head as Natsu had a stern look on his face.

**A little bit of No one's P.O.V.**

Erza on the other hand, she was a little surprised at first. She never thought or saw the two fight or argue before. That was new. After Mira started to tell Team Natsu the _new _plan, there was a loud crash. The crash was located in the infirmary- where Lucy and Reedus were.

"Lucy! Reedus!"

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I slowly walked myself into the infirmary. I saw Reedus waving at me. "Hey Reedus.." I mumbled at the painter.

"Hey Lucy. I heard the argument from here. You know- Gray is just worried about you, you know?" Reedus said as I sat on a bed. I nodded. I understand that he's worried- but, —

"He's just.. Overprotective," I said, staring at the ceiling. Reedus shook his head, and sighed as he grabbed a thermometer.

"Let me take your temperature for safe keeping," As Reedus was about to put the thermometer inside my mouth, the brick wall in front of us crashed. Dust was everywhere, I couldn't see anything! I heard Reedus screaming for me to run away. I didn't want to be a bad friend but he said that he would handle this. I nodded as I saw a big buff man in front of us both. He had long bushy black hair, and his eyebrows were replaced by small metal circular stuff along with his nose.

"Gee-Hee," I heard him chuckle. That's when I started running and jumped on top of a roof. "You can't run away forever lady," He said as I heard him chasing after me. I quickly looked back and formed a move with my hands.

"**ICE MAKE; LANCE!**" Thousands of ice shards scattered everywhere in front of me and started to dash towards that big tough looking guy. But somehow- it didn't do any damage towards him at all! How could this happen!? I'm confused and scared at the same time, what do I do! The guy laughed at my foolishness. Then he slapped me. Hard. Real hard. That hurt. Everything blurred out of my vision. The last thing I saw was a man with orange hair..

"L-Loke.."

—

**Disclaimer: Don't own FairyTail.**

**Note: **Yes, I know it's short, but I really, really wanted to make it a cliffhanger even though you readers probably already know what's gunna happen next..


End file.
